


Movie Night

by Rin_chan32



Series: Cinnaphosweek2018 [4]
Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: Cinnaphos Week, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Other, this was my favorite to write, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Cinnabar and Phosphophyllite watch a horror movie for their date, the night being a lot more chaotic and more eventful than originally planned thanks to Phos’ actions.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE TO WRITE  
> I NEARLY CRIED BECAUSE ITS ADORABLE

Phos let out a high pitched scream as they threw their arm over their face and tried to move back on the couch they were on. “No!!” They yelled loudly as they practically snapped their neck moving it to the side to look away. 

 

“Phos, Stop it.” Cinnabar said sternly, their voice sounding upset and somewhat monotone as they spoke. “You’re o-“

 

“No!!” The younger gem, yelled louder and started to kick their legs made the other gem next to them let out angry moan as they pressed a button. 

 

“Phos-“

 

“Stop it!” They yelled, letting out another high pitched scream as they kicked their legs more as a way of defense. 

 

“Phos!!” Cinnabar yelled angrily, hitting the other’s head with their wrist to make them stop yelling. “Could you stop screaming and making our neighbors think that you’re being murdered!? Plus if you keep acting like that you’re going to break something else and blame it on me!” They snapped, gesturing towards the others casted arm. 

 

“B-But,” Phosphophyllite started, sitting back up and being careful to hurt their arm any more than it already hurt. With their unbroken arm, they pointed at the tv with a big frown, “you’re making me watch a scary movie!”

 

“Because you made the decision to let me pick what movie I wanted to watch!” The other one said with a sigh, lifting their hand up to rub their temples as they closed their eyes. “And when I showed it to you, you said that it was okay and that if we watch it then we have to watch a cartoon after it.”

 

“But it’s scary already!” The teal gem whined, pouring as they slid down the couch. 

 

“Nothing happened yet and you’re overreacting, plus it’s not too scary or anything.” Cinnabar explained as they continued to rub their temples to calm themselves down. 

 

Phos was quiet for a bit as they watched their partner try to not to go crazy from the other before they sighed and got back on the couch. “Fine… I guess that we can finish it since we’re watching a cartoon after it…”

 

“Thank you,” Cinnabar groaned in relief as they turned around and grabbed the remote that they set off to the side before they started the movie up again. Phos let out a small hum as a silent you’re welcome as they hugged their knees with one arm, frowning as they watched the tv screen in front of them. They bit their bottom lip so they wouldn’t make their lover anymore upset from interrupting the movie they seemed invested in, but when some stuff started to get tense they let out some small whimpers. “Phos, if you scream about nothing again I’m going to beat you.” The redhead muttered with an upset sigh.

 

“Then can I cuddle up to you then?” Phosphophyllite asked, their voice in a whiny voice as they looked at the other pleadingly. And almost immediately, Cinnabar nodded and rested their arm on the top of the couch to give them space to be with them. The teal gem smiled happily before they scooted closer to the other, sliding underneath the warm blanket the other was under before they rested their head on their chest and slipped their cold hands underneath the others shirt and hugged their warm torso.

 

It was a common thing that Phos did when it was just the two of them together (since Cinnabar won’t let them do it in public) and that they both enjoyed. The teal gem enjoyed it because they got to be close together and their torso was always warm, and the red gem enjoyed it because their partner was safe and happy.  

 

And that was one of the main reasons why they did things like movie nights and dates so often because they enjoyed being close to each other. And although they had completely different tastes— Phos liked humor, but Cinnabar would think too much into things and would ask multiple questions, and Cinnabar liked horror and Phos would always dream out— they both enjoyed being together. The teal one are always happy when they heard the other chuckle, and even though that dislikes horror with a burning passion, they loved it when the red one would hold them close and play with their short hair to calm them down. 

 

They weren’t like a lot of couples that they knew who were all about going out to get drunk or having a lot of sex. They tried doing the Do twice, but the first time Cinnabar was too tired and the second time Dia dropped by to give them a surprise visit before they could do anything— so they decided that it wasn’t for them. And they’ve been really happy with just doing what they liked to do together. 

 

Phos’ tiny hands squeezed tightly around Cinnabar’s stomach, their slender fingers messing with the others belly button to ease their nerves from the movie. They could tell that their actions bothers the other from how they straightened their back and shifted a bit before they sighed and entangled their fingers in the others teal hair. Phosphophyllite calmed down once they felt the others fingers thin fingers gently rubbing against their scalp before swirling stands of hair with their index finger. 

 

The younger gem let out a relaxed sigh, the slight grip that they had on the others stomach as their shaky eyes continued to watch the screen. But, once the scary violins started up again, Phos squeaked and held tightly on the others stomach again before burying their face up their shirt a little to hide. Cinnabar _completely_  disapproved of their action and let out a yelp when they held the others cheek press against their upper stomach. They used the hand that was still entangled in Phos’ hair to shove them out of their shirt as they squirmed. “Get out of there!!” They barked as their face heated up from embarrassment as they continued to squirm. 

 

“No!” Phos yelled, taking their unbroken hand to tug on the bottom hem of their shirt to keep themselves hidden from the tv. This only created an opening for the younger gem to get a look at the others completely red face.

 

“Phos-“ they started, getting interrupted by a small scream from being jumpscared from the movie. Once they recovered, they yanked the bottom up and looked at them angrily, “Phos, I’m serious— get out from there.”

 

“Just let me stay here until the movie ends!” The teal gem yelled as they looked at them pleadingly, “I promise I won’t do anything else and I won’t fall asleep either. And I’ll even give you lotsa kisses too!!” They argued, puffing out their cheeks as they looked at the other. 

 

After a small moment of silence between them, Cinnabar let out a heavy sigh before they dropped their shirt over the others head. Phosphophyllite let out a happy hum as they held their stomach once more and they snuggled back up to the lower half of their torso. Their lips curved up into a gentle smile when their lover tensed up from feeling the others hair rub against their bare skin. 

 

Once the teal gem got comfortable, their blueish green eyes peered through the fabric and watched the scenes move on the screen. And although the promised that they wouldn’t fall asleep while they were against their stomach, they found it hard to keep that promise once as time went on. They felt extremely relaxed as they listened to the other take gentle breathes and their heart beat. The only thing keeping them awake was the bright lights and constant noises from the television. 

 

Phosphophyllite also noticed how much Cinnabar jumped while they watched scary movies, not noticing it too much when they had their head on their chest. It was mostly because they kept overreacting on every scary thing and didn’t notice the other jump as well— and to know they were scared too made them happy. 

 

Once the movie ended and the credits started to roll, Phos unwrapped their arms fell the other’s waist and that wiggled themselves up to have their nose and lips poke out from the others neck hole. They closed their eyes and kissing noises to the other, humming as they tried to get closer to them. 

 

Cinnabar scoffed before they leaned closer to the other, resting their forehead against Phos’. “You’re ridiculous,” they muttered before they gave them a gentle kiss, their lips curving as the other hummed happily. 

 

“But that’s what you love about me, right?” They asked before they made more kissing noises, making yet another happy noise when they felt the others lips against their own once more. 

 

“Yea, I guess so.” The redhead gave them one more kiss before they lifted up their shirt to let Phos out, putting it back down before they stood up. “I’m going to get something to drink, you can choose whatever you want to watch.” They muttered as they left the couch to go to the kitchen. 

 

Phosphophyllite watched their partner turn on the lights to the kitchen before opening the refrigerator and getting something. “How can they do that so swiftly after just seeing a scary movie.” They muttered before they grabbed the remote and started to look for something fun and happy for them to watch. 

 

Phos looked at their casted arm for a little bit before they looked at the lights turning back off and the other walking back. Their thin body scooted to the side a little bit to allow Cinnabar to sit down next to them. And once they finished taking a sip of their drink and got themselves comfortable, Phos latched back onto them with their hands underneath their shirt like before. 

 

Two of them were silent as they watched the cartoon Phosphophyllite picked, Cinnabar usually muttering why they were watching it and the both of them letting out small chuckles. And it wasn’t until around midnight until the teal gem looked over and noticed that their partner was asleep. Their lips curved upwards with a smile before they leaned in and gave them a sweet kiss on the cheek before they leaned over to drink the rest of the drink in their cup.

 

Phos placed it back where it was before they grabbed the tv remote and turned it off, cuddling up next to the sleeping red gem and resting their head on their shoulder. They listened to their slow breathing and their steady heart beat before they wrapped an arm around them and closed their eyes. “I love you,” They whispered quietly before the two of them drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
